


Types of Tears

by ItsMarcyGuys



Series: Love for my favorite characters [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Classical Music, Cute Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Ice Skating, Piano, Tears, three shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMarcyGuys/pseuds/ItsMarcyGuys
Summary: It usually takes hours to get you to cry, which sucks when your makeup finds your tears pertinent. It just so happens to be your lucky day when you find out Yuri Plisetsky is skating his Agape before your own performance.
Relationships: Yuri Plisetsky/Reader
Series: Love for my favorite characters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131413
Kudos: 2





	Types of Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/nn)= Your nickname

You watched his show from the edge of the ice, excitement and love coursing through your veins. You could truly feel the agape, the unconditional love of a parent or a god. It was quite adorable, at least in your opinion. Yurio had such a habit of being angry all of the time, that it shocked most to see him skate to such a heartfelt song. Well, that’s Victor for you.

When his show ended, you were glued to your spot on the rink. You couldn’t move. The show was still in your mind as tears began streaming down your cheeks, _‘Perfect! I knew this would work.’_ You mentally pat yourself on the back, glad that you found a way to make your makeup perfect for your own show. Quietly humming to yourself, you turned to leave the rink. Instead, you slammed into a hard chest with silver fabric. “Hey!” A thick, Russian accent spoke harshly, and you assumed it was the voice of the person you bumped into. “Watch where you are going-“ You looked up and flinched, grinning sheepishly,

“Sorry, Plisetsky. I just wanted to see your show-“

“Your makeup looks terrible.” He made a look of disgust. You had to resist the urge to touch your face, however. The tears were there for a reason, after all. “Why is it like that?”

Resisting the urge to laugh, you sniffled instead. “I was crying. Usually, it takes forever to get it like this. But this is on purpose. I have a show right after the men’s skating.” If your face wasn’t already red from crying, it definitely was now that you thought of a way to get him to see your show. “Uhm, I’m still a little new to skating, and my coach’s flight was cancelled, so she’s not here. If you don’t have anything to do later, would you mind.. giving me a couple of pointers afterwards?”

Yuri scoffed and you were almost scared he would reject you. “Luckily for you, I have nothing better to do. Fine then.” You resisted the urge to grin so hard you cheeks hurt, so you nodded instead. “Who should I look for?”

“Oh, (y/n) (l/n), from Mexico!” You were surprisingly proud of your country, despite its lack of winter sports. He simply rolled his eyes and walked away. “Oh right, I still need to put on my costume and warm up.” You chimed out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

“ _(Y/n) (L/n)’s short program will begin shortly”_ Yuri had already taken his place at the side of the ice, planning to welcome his new acquaintance (Well, friend, but he refused to admit such a thing after just meeting someone). Despite the fact that it would probably upset you, he decided to google you anyways. A couple of images showed you skating as a chubby child, clad in a pink leotard and white leggings. Others showed you as a tween, braces shining on your teeth as you grinned at your new skating trophy. It was cute, but once again, it’s nothing he’d ever admit it out loud.

When he bumped into you previously, he was ready to start yelling and cursing. However, the look on your shiny eyes, puffy cheeks, and rosy lips seemed to knock the air out of his lungs. He wanted to know more about you as soon as possible. So when you invited him to watch your show, he jumped at the opportunity (albeit a bit rudely).

An uproar of applauds made Yuri whip his head around towards the cause. His head blanked as he took in your image. Your hair was the same as it was before and her face was less puffy, but just as pink. A mournful black dress was fitted tightly, but not uncomfortably to your body; the skirt trailed lower from behind, almost like a mourning veil. Your face was emotionless and perfect for your show, your arms lifted in a loose circle around your head

“Alone in the dark” by Vadim Kiselev played through the speakers, its lone piano opening setting the theme for the program. You took a deep breath and lifted lower your arms, your arms slow and on beat with the piano’s notes. As the singers joined, you moved along with it, skating slowly along with the phrases of their voices.

It wasn’t until their voices faded away that you began to bring up your technical points, adding in your favorite moves. When you jumped, Yuri could swear he saw you float through the air. You threw difficult jumps one after the other, not allowing yourself to make a single slip. As the song came to a close, you slid through the ice with your leg lifted, as if a ghost was holding it up for you.

Yuri had to look away when you made eye contact with him. Your eyes shone excitedly and you ran off the ice, tackling your new friend to the ground. “You came! What did you think? I think that’s the best show I’ve done to date!”

“Ugh, get off of me!” His voice was filled with fake sharpness and he made no effort to push you off. You simply grinned at his angry face and your head whipped around to the sound of your friend yelling.

“(Y/nn)!” A voice squealed from a distance. Sara Crispino had tears in her eyes as she ran to you with her arms wide open. You immediately jumped off of Yuri and hugged Sara tightly.

“Sara!” You laughed, starting a conversation with her in Italian. She responded happily, talking about how beautiful you looked. A small huff from behind you made you remember that another famous person had watched your show. “Yuri, you’ve met Sara, right?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes. And I met her stupid brother too. They’re going to announce your scores soon, so go to the couch, stupid.” You nodded eagerly, and out of the corner of your eye, you could see Sara make a strange face.

You ran over to the couch, dragging your two friends along with you as you waited for your score. “ _(Y/n) (L/n)’s short program has earned.. 83.78 points!”_ You jumped up eagerly, laughing in disbelief. “83 points! Hah! I’ll say, that’s not bad!”

Sara laughed along with you, hugging your shoulders and kissing all over your face. “Not bad for a beginner, I guess.” Yurio shrugged and you hugged him, too.

“I bet having you watch my show gave me good luck, Plisetsky!” You giggled as he groaned.

“Get off of me!” This time, he tried desperately to shove you off, seeing a camera pointed at the three of you. “Do you want my opinion or not?”

You hesitantly let go of him and made your way off the couch. “Alright, let me go change and we can talk about it during lunch.”

“But-“

“See you in a bit, Plisetsky!” You couldn’t see it, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. He was looking forward to lunch.


End file.
